


Chocolate Lovers

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [56]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's glad that he invited Hilde along to the party once he sees the drinks being offered. At least now he doesn't have to pretend that he wants to eat all of that chocolate.





	Chocolate Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 22nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/182846644749/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-february.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Chocolate Lovers** by luvsanime02

########

Duo wrinkles his nose at the drinks laid out on the silver tray. “Who wants that much chocolate?” he demands.

“If you’re not going to have yours, does that mean I can?” Hilde asks, and well, that’s an answer in and of itself. Duo pushes the tray closer to her, and watches incredulously as Hilde grabs one of the truffles (at least, he assumes that’s the right term?), dips it in her drink, and munches on the candy happily.

“You’re eating some of those gold stars,” he points out, even though she has to be aware of this. The things are everywhere, like confetti. He thought they were confetti, but hopefully not. Not if Hilde’s eating them. Is there such a thing as edible confetti? He doesn’t know, but Duo makes a mental note to find out. That sounds like an awesome idea for New Year’s.

Hilde gives him an amused look. “They’re candy,” she says, and wets her finger, picks up some of the stars from the tray, and eats them. 

That is way too much sugar for Duo to handle, even when he’s not the one consuming it all. Unfortunately, wherever he turns, everyone else at the party seems to be enjoying their drinks and candy, and are munching on the little chocolate balls, although Hilde seems to be the only one licking up the little stars. 

“How are your teeth not rotting yet?” he asks her.

Rolling her eyes, Hilde finally starts in on the actual drink, and she blinks in surprise. “This definitely has Kahlua in it,” she announces.

That’s not Duo’s kind of drink, but he supposes that’s better than having no alcohol in them at all, and he leans forward to take a sip of the drink before Hilde can snatch it away. “Not bad, I guess,” he says, shrugging.

Hilde clutches the drink closer to her. “Mine,” she says. “You gave it up. No take-backs.”

Duo did let her have it, and so he sits back in his chair again. It’s not worth arguing over, and Hilde looks ready to slap anyone else who gets too close to her drink again. He doesn’t think that it tastes good enough to risk her ire.

Apparently, Hilde disagrees. “I’m so glad I came to this party with you,” she says, sighing in pleasure at the first bite of her third candy. Seriously, that’s way too much sugar.

Still, Duo smiles at her. “Me, too,” he says. This party would have been a lot less fun without a friend along, and hey, at least he doesn’t have to pretend to eat the chocolates himself. This night definitely could have gone much worse.


End file.
